This invention relates to a tissue dispenser and, more particularly, to a dispenser which selectably dispenses dry tissue or tissue wetted with a disinfectant solution.
Restrooms accessible for public use, such as those in gas stations, restaurants, airports, schools, parks, highway rest areas, ball parks, and the like, are often visibly unsanitary. Toilet seats, in particular, are frequently found to be unhygienic for contact with one's skin. Unsanitary public restroom facilities pose many health risks which could be avoided by the availability of a convenient and effective means for sanitizing a toilet seat prior to use.
Disinfectant wipes are known in the art for cleaning unsanitary surfaces. Devices for dispensing dry towels are equally well known. It is desirable, however, to have a dispenser that can selectably dispense a tissue wetted with a disinfectant solution or a dry towel to allow a user of a public restroom to sanitize an unhygienic toilet seat and then dry the seat prior to use.